The Strange World of Hyrule
by MuffledEagle22
Summary: This is to make up for my last story so I hope you enjoy. Note: This is takes place after Ocarina of Time so Link is in Majora's Mask so Link is not in the story cause hes not in Hyrule where this stories OC is Also may change to M in the future so enjoy for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm here with a new story that is sure to keep you entertained. Please Note that I do not own any of the characters in the story genre except for the OC every thing else belongs to whatever the genre is owned by.**

'thoughts'

"speech"

I can see only darkness as I start to stir. I roll onto my side on my bed only to feel- 'grass'? My eyes shoot open but suddenly close as the sun shines in them I blink away the blur of sight it causes. When my vision returns I see a baby blue sky with white fluffy cloulds over head instead of my ceiling.

"Why am I out side instead of my room"? I sit up and look around to find miles of grassy plains to my confusion. Slowly I get up and walk a few feet to find something bumping my foot. I look down to find a bag which I reach down and unzip to see whats inside. Inside is my Ipod touch loaded with songs, a empty water bottle, my survival knife, and a couple of energy bars.

I take out the Ipod which I now see has some ear buds plugged in from the night before plus my custom made solar charger that a specialy ordered online. I turn my Ipod on to find it at three quarters of charge. I'm still woundering where I am and why my belongings are with me. As i turn of my Ipod i look at my self in the reflection of the screen.

I have messy brown hair, green eyes and a scar under my right eye from a fight with a school bully. I have a Brown shirt with a peace sigh on the front with the words 'make love not war' underneath it, and beige cargo shorts. I notice my sandles are on my feet even though I didnt when I went to sleep. I sliped my ipod back into the bag and put it on and looked around again. This time however I noticed what looked like a large wooden fence on the edge of a large mound of rock and dirt 15 minutes away by the looks of it so I started making my way to it.

Instead of 15 minutes it felt like an hour but I made it to the mound it had to bee at least 10-14ft high. I didnt see any whay up from were I was so I started walking around it for another 4 minutes until I came across a gap in the wall with a path leading up to and away from the mound with a sigh that read _Lon Lon Ranch_. What a weird name but beggers cant be choosers so I started heading up the path into the ranch. When I made it up I took in the sight of what the ranch had to offer.

to the left was what looked like and old style house made of a dark brown wood with another building on the right which looked like a stable. Ahead of that was a corral with horse of diffrent colors and the most beautiful women I ever seen. She had long red hair and a beish dress with here back to me while she groomed a large orange horse with a brush. I walked up to her and spoke "Hello there". The girl nearly jump as she spun around to view who spoke. Thats when I saw her ears, they where long and pointed like an elfs would.

"Oh my you startled me, you shouldn't sneak up on some one like that" she said. I was so busy looking at hear ears I bearly heard what she said "what, oh sorry about that didn't mean to scare you I was just looking around and saw you." She looked at me with glaring eys before they softened and she continued "I accept your applogy, now what brings you to our ranch?" Well like I said I was looking around and saw you so I came to ask if you knew where here is." She smiled and replied "Well this here is Lon Lon Ranch where we produce goods for trade with castle town just west of here we also produce or famous Lon Lon Milk."

"Well thats nice and all but thats not what I meant by where here I was talking about what this area is." I had a feeling she wasn't going to say what I was hoping for. "Oh well your in the content of Hyrule." I looked at her with wide eyes and started to sway as every thing started to go black and before I knew it I was hiting the ground.

~Few hours later~

I started to stir as I turned over this time feeling a matress under me 'guess it was all a dream' I thougt. I Open my eyes only to find the same girl from my dream siting in a chair a few feet away and by shock I tumble out of the bed. "Well glad to have you finally wake up, we worry weird you were sick or something" she said in here cheery way ash she helped me up. "Ya thank you for looking after me oh I'm Todd by the way" she smiled and replied "Nice to meet you Todd I'm Malon" I couldn't help but find here name a little humoras. "So I was meaning to ask whats with your ears" she giggled at my question and replied "well im a Hylian thats why my ears i like this so are yours se- oh my whats wrong with your ears there all round!"

I was quiet puzzled now first waking up in a unknown land and now talking to this girl who says shes not hylian which I guess isn't human. "Uh last time I check I was a human and I'm pretty sure i still am" I replied. "Well this is something meeting a new type of Hylian er human this is just as exciting as meet that fairy boy a 10 years back." This I did not know how to reply first off I'm the first human she has seen possibly stating that I'm not on earth anymore and second what is a fairy boy.

 **Well there you have it folk the first page to this new story and the start of an adventure for Todd what will happen next find out next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one, now before the I get to the second chapter I would like to do something different for the 'Character' speech. So for now on im going to have a colored speeches for every character talking so I'll list the Name of the character in a different color befor the ever story.**

 **Todd- "Speech" & 'thoughts'**

 **Malon- "Speech" & 'thouhts'**

 **Malon's Father- Maybe**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters. Only my OC.**

Its been a couple days after I ended up here in the land of Hyrule and have been helping Malon. On the first day after I came too and Malon explained where I was she introduced me to her father Talon. He was a rounded man with a black semi bald head which had a pony tail and a conjoined mustache. He wore Vibrant blue overalls with a ruby red shirt under the straps and a bowl-ow tie with a strangely familiar looking center piece.

Me and Talon talked while Malon went to back to the horse pen to tend to the animals within.

"So you just found yourself in a the south west part of Hyrule field." he asked "That is right sir I just woke up there instead of my room." he confirmed "Your room in your world you mean and please call me Talon." He said "Yes sir- I mean Talon." I said

After that Talon let me stay at the ranch but in return I was to help around the place. In the morning of the second day I was asleep in the barn because Talon didn't have any other bed. So i had to sleep on some hay bails I at least was given a blanked and pillow. Any ways I was asleep in the barn as the first rays of the sun hit the ranch when suddenly "Croooooo." I was jolted awake by a rooster Crowing out next to me causing poor little old me to roll off the bails in panic.

"Why you son of a- come here!" I shouted as I chase after the offending creature out of barn. While I was chasing the fleeing bird Malon came out of her home as the rooster runs under her legs. She had no time to react as accidentally plowed into her sending us tumbling to the ground. I open my eyes and found my self staring into her shocked wide eye's when I notice I was on top of here. I quickly jumped to my feet and apologized hastily as I helped her up.

I expected malon to be furious at me but instead she just started laughing not knowing what was happening I started to laugh as well. "Hahahaha- haha- ha- huuu what a strange way to started the day are you okay Todd." she said. I calmed my laughter and looked at here and replied "Ya I'm alright sorry for bowling you over." "That's quite alright that I guess I should of mention that the Cocco wander around the ranch."

In case your wandering what a cocco is its basically this woulds version of a chicken but more pudgy. They also apparently don't like to be chase or harm as soon as I finish talking with Malon there was a look of worry on her face as she looked past me. Wondering what she was looking at I turned around to a sight that nearly made me void my bowels. The behind me Staring daggers at me where about 15 of those coccos looking quite pissed off. I turned to Malon and she said only one thing "Run" and as soon ash she said that the hoard of cocco's all let out a Shriek as the ran at me I turned and bolted through the ranch with them on my tail.

This went on for a about an hour before Talon, bless his heart saved me from being plucked to death. After which he had me brush all the cocco's. But I must say it wasn't that bad the cocco's really like being brushed, as long as you don't accidentally pull out there feathers. The last one was the main cocco that started the whole thing, I was reluctant at first but it didn't mean to cause harm so I forgave the little girl, (that's right it's a she and don't get any ideas) and started to brush. Soon started to make a chirping purr like noise and shifted its side into my chest like a cat would.

While that went on Malon was peeking in through the door smiling as she watched the cute scene on fold and then quietly shut the door. After I had finished brushing the last cocco which I decided to call 'Little miss' I left the barn to go find Talon to find out what else need to be done. Turns out one of the horse a mare had gone into to labor and was in the pen and need to be looked after till the foul came. (since this story is right now rated T I won't be putting in any graphic content of the birth so no dice)

We ended waiting for a few hours but finally the foul came into the world. It had a Creamy yellow coat with a Orange mane and tail. Talon checked the back section of the little foul and determined it to be a you colt. Malon name the little guy Apollo which i found suiting for him since on my world Apollo was the Greece god of the sun. Which of course Malon wouldn't know off because I doubt Greece god are a thing here.

Nothing else interesting happened after that just regular ranch chores and of course lunch and dinner where I got a tasted of Lon Lon Ranch's famous milk. It was very creamy and tasted great. After that it was time for bed I was just getting comfortable when I felt a slight weight at my side. I look over to my right and found Little Miss snuggling into me, as it seemed that I had made quite an impression on her. She close here beady eyes and soon let out a cute coo like snore. I was afraid of getting diabetes from such an adorable sight and soon I too drifted off to sleep.

I woke up on my third day by myself as Little Miss was still sound asleep in at my side. I carefully got out of my bail bed as to not disturb her. I looked down at myself and sniffed while reeling back at the smell I was really in need of a bath and a change of cloths it was still early so I changed stripped to my underwear and changed into a pair of wight and grey plaid shorts and a green shirt with a to black stripes at chest level.

I remembered I had my iPod in ear buds in my bag so I took them out and placed the ear buds in my ears and scrolled through the song list and picked The Eternal Forst from the Emotional Dark Music list I had downloaded on to it. As I listened to it I thought back to what my parents must be doing. My god they must be worried sick about me I've be gone for three days now or whatever the time lines where for this word and mine oh jeez what if I never able to go back.

As the song continued a stray tear fell from my eye as I felt a shift to my side a look over to see Little Miss looking at me with concern on her little face. I gave a weak smile and patted her on her head as she nudged into my palm from me patting her. 'If I can't get back home what will I do then.'

 **Well there you have it ladys and gentle men I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think I should do next. Here are your choices 1. Have Todd continue working on Lon Lon Ranch. Or 2. Have Todd help deliver Farm goods to Castle town to trade and maybe deliver to the Castle. I'll set up a poll at my fanfiction page for you to vote and it will end by the 19th. Till then see every one. P.s. do to files only being able to be black i had to change the writing a little.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so before I start this next chapter I just want to ask if any body views this story or chapter could tell others about it. It would mean so much if you guys would do that. Also I am thinking of redoing the Every day life with monster girls crossover again but just with something else besides prototype. I want a story where there isn't much blood shed but instead shinegians. Any way back to the story, also I don't own legend of zelda or its characters. Only my OC.**

-few days later-

Since the cooco incedent and the befriending of Little Miss. Thing's have calmed down a bit on Lon Lon Ranch with an acception of a pain full and embarracing incedent two day back.

-two days earlier-

I was in the pen with Malon grooming the the horses along with Apollo. The little guy was a handfull and got into mistiff today was by far the worst. While Malon was brushing the him Apollo started trying to suckle on Malon's clothed breast. I was shocked at first but then confused as she started giggling. "Uh Malon whats so funny about a colt trying to nurse on you?" I said confused. Malon responded saying that this usally happened with and wasn't big deal.

Even though it seemed bad it was what happened next made it troubling. Malon in here state of laughter had drop the brush she was using having to have her bend over to pick it up. Thats when the colt reared up and positioned itself atop of Malon. It would of been funny had it been something else but Apollo was still slightly large for his age. This cause Malon's arms to give way causing her to fall over with here but in the air. This wouldn't have be so bad if it wasn't for Apollo jumping off her back in shock causing her lower dress to be pulled up giving me a view of her bright white panties.

I felt a little blood run down my chin as I couldn't help but stare Malon by all means was certanly a beautiful young woman. She had a nice figure and prompting hips, with a decent bust. Her eyes which which sparkled in the sun where right now wide open from shock and anger not from the what Apollo did but from me staring... wait what! "TODD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR STARING AT!" she pratically screamed causing me to stiffin with fear as she got up and walked towards me. I started to panic bumbling out apoligies, it didn't seem to work though as as soon as she was in range she slapped me across the face leaving a painfully red hand print in it's wake.

-Now-

Since then The mark had nearly faided but Malon his still been upset with me. I wish I could make it up to here but she has denied ever attempt I made at patching things up with her it made me feel terrible every time. Any ways today Talon had announced that we would be taking goods to castle town to trade and also the Castle itself to make the weekly delivery of Lon Lon Milk to the Royal family. This had giving me hope of patching things up with Malon. While I worked on the ranch Talon would pay me in the lands currency which was gem like stones called rupies. Talon had explained to me that rupies came in diffrent colors which determind there worth.

Green rupies are worth one, blue rupies are worth five, red rupies are worth 20, and purple rupies are worth 50. Talon also said that there are big green and red rupies out there which are worth 100-200 but are rare. When Talon first paid me in rupies being a red rupee he also gave me what is called a rupee wallet which was basicly a birlap pouch. He explied the it could hold up to 99 rupies in total but that there were upgrades that let you hold more.

Since then i had at least 84 rupies in total and planned to buy something nice for Malon in hopes of amending my friendship with her. It took about an hour to load up the wagon and hitch the horse but by then we were on hour way. While Talon sat up front stering the horses me and Malon sat at the back. Every so often I would look at Malon who was looking anywhere but me and tried to talk to her. "Malon I know your still upset at me from what happen in the pen and I would like to apologise for being a pervert." I waited for a responce but none never came. I turn and looked out the back of the wagon with a sigh. "I should be the one apologising" Malon finally replied after what seem like half an hour.

I turn and looked in here direction seeing the look a guilt on her face. I slowly smiled as I shifted next to her and gave her a friendly hug. "Apologie accepted Malon." I replied I was just about to return to my spot when she stoped me and turn my head to her. I was confused at first but then suprised as she kissed me on the lips I was stunned as she pulled back with a loving smile on her face. I didn't know what to think as I just stared dumbly back at her while she blushed at what she had done and looked away. It was my turn to turn her head towards me as she still held the blush.

I reached my head foward and kissed her back as she started to kiss as well. I honestly had no idea what had brought her t o kiss me but kissing her back just felt right. She licked at my lips wanting access, I allowed here as here toung started exploring my mouth as I returned the favore. After our little make out session we slowly pulled away with a string of saliva connecting each other as we parted. I stared into her eye full of love as she stared back. "Malon that was amazing, but why?" she giggled as she held my hand and explianed that ever since I had ran into that one morning something inside of her made her feel warm and fuzzy.

She went on to how every time she was near me her heart would start to beat fast and she would have the same fuzzying feeling. Then there was the incident with Apollo, when she caught me staring at here panties Her heart was beating like horse would gallop. She was angry cause she was trying to hide the fact that she relized she was in love with me. Ever since she was embaraced to be near me but now that she had gotten it out she was happier then ever. After she had finished I stared at her with a loving smile and patted my knee. She shifted over and at on top of me as I put my arms around her. We stayed like that the entire ride to Castle town.

 **Well there you have it every one another chapter complete and dont worry the story is way far from over its going to go as long as I want and I have big plans for it and more world for todd to explore and girls to me. Now in case your wandering im thinking of making this a harem story but with the same style of shenagians I wanted it to be and there might be a lemon with todd and Malon in the near future. But it won't be in the next one. Till then I will see you next time.**


End file.
